memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
In the Beginning
'''In the Beginning '''is the first episode of Star Trek: Mayflower. Story Various galaxy crews continue research and experiments to advance warp propulsion and interspace travel. Only one among them, SS Mayflower, has both the spacecraft technology and specialized engineering skill among the crew to proceed with any hope. Captain Chrystal Winterlight plans a trial mission to test the the Mayflower's suitability for the extreme conditions expected when they push the limits of warp speed. She leads twice-daily drills to prepare them physically and mentally. In the evenings they review the maps and rehearse emergency protocols. After an uneventful few days, the lead navigation technician detects a mass. It appears to be at least partly composed of electrical currents but there may be gaseous elements as well. The crew convenes to assess and strategize for additional testing. It's agreed that this is an opportunity to apply their warp capabilities against uncertain and unknown forces. The Mayflower reduces speed to allow time to strategize and approach the mass more stealthfully. The crew members set up the instruments and prepare to "work the warp," crew terminology for testing warp at varying, increasing velocities. Within minutes, the Mayflower easily penetrates the outer edge of the mass, an irridescant haze of volatile gases and electical charges. A sudden jolt indicates an obstacle, however -- the inner core of the mass is protected by an unseen barrier. The crew cannot increase velocity to test warp speed until they overcome it. The ship's forensic nano-sensor is activated to determine the makeup of the inner core. Meanwhile, crew members specializing in intra galactic amalgams get to work reviewing the most likely outcomes to be expected with their current range of knowledge. Annihilatius, a rising star among the forensic specialists, proposes a novel formula comprised of distilled plasma, star debris and _______ this that they've arrived at the 1.920 level-- the furthest point yet reached in warp travel -- and the last hurdle before attaining 2.0. Ordering the crew to pause but maintain their current velocity, Winterlight walks among the stationed officers to inspect positions and readings. Holding steady at 1.920, the power thrusters are allowed to stabilize and regenerate for the next energy surge needed to surpass 2.0. A faint buzzing sound indicates the gaining auxiliary power. Winterlight orders the crew to assume their stations and prepare instruments for the next stage of operation. When the panel indicator lights flash, she gives the signal to push all thrusters to utmost capacity. Steam starts to arise from the instrument panels and a glowing field of energy -- a fiery orange -- surrounds the entire craft. The ship is suddenly hurled into the wormhole itself. The sensors immediately go dead as they enter the narrow canal of the wormhole, surrounded by complete darkness. All other star ship devices are neutralized; navigation capabilities are cut off completely. The Mayflower bobs and floats forward into the dark abyss. The crew stands silent as they await Winterlight's next order. Category:Episodes